


Julia sees

by bombshellblonde



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: I just have a lot of feelings about Q threatening the monster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Almost everyone knows about Q and Eliot's alternate timeline together, but not everyone can see how deeply those feelings still run. But in one desperate moment, Julia sees. She finally understands.





	Julia sees

In retrospect, Julia felt like kind of a fucking idiot that it took her so long to see that Q was fully and deeply in love with Eliot. She knew about their alternate timeline and had seen a little bit of a relationship grow between them...but it never really hit her. Not until the Monster tried to make Eliot OD.

“You kill Eliot and you can forget about us helping you.” Q bit out and all Julia could do was sit back on her heels and watch. She could tell this was Q’s fight, that he was taking personal responsibility to protect Eliot.

“You kill him and we are done. I swear to god I am serious. I will abandon you. And I will die trying to burn you to the ground.”

Fuck. 

Oh fuck. 

This isn’t a side of Q she had ever seen before. Of course he has thrown himself into danger for the good of a whole kingdom but this was different. This was deeply personal. She heard the seriousness in Q’s voice, he was telling the truth. His love for Eliot burned so brightly he would burn down the world to bring him back.

She saw the monster wearing Eliot’s face step closer and her heart broke for her best friend trying to desperately to keep it together.

“That’s cute, but I’m strong. And you’re weak.” The monster said, squeezing Q’s throat. And Julia wanted to move in his defense but her feet were cemented to their spot.

“Break my bones. Strangle me. Too tired to Care anymore.” Q choked out and the pain in his voice was too much for Julia to handle. She called his name but it did nothing to break Q’s concentration.

“You hurt him. You take one more pill and you can build your body on your own.” He told the monster, who finally did let go and skulked back into the corner. 

She went over and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. She tried to pull him into an embrace but Q wouldn’t allow it. His eyes seemed far away, like he was trying as hard as he could not to be here. Not to look at the monster and see the man whose face that truly was.

Later on, when Q finally fell asleep on the couch and the monster was nowhere to be found, Julia made herself a promise. She was going to figure this goddess shit out. And absolutely nothing was ever going to stop her from giving her best friend the love of his life back.


End file.
